Dont Jump
by MayKaulitz483
Summary: Grito en la noche por ti,no lo hagas verdad, no saltes  Y si todo esto no puede detenerte…. Yo saltare por ti   Inu/Kag


Este pequeño oneshoot es con la cancion Don`t Jump (no saltes) que no me pertenese ni Inuysha ni Kagome :)

Que lo disfruten

_**

* * *

**__**Dont Jump**_

¿Por qué? Esa pregunta llena mi mente, puedo sentir el frio calar mis huesos mientras los ruidos de la ciudad inundan mis sentidos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Inuyasha?

Siento las lagrimas resbalar por mis mejillas congeladas, solo por tu orgullo te perdí.

Podíamos haber enfrentado todo los dos pero no, en tu afán por protegerla perdiste tu vida.

Sin importarte por un segundo que yo te amara.

_Encima de la azotea _

_El aire es tan frio y calmado _

_Digo tu nombre en silencio _

_Pero no deseas oírlo ahora_

_Los ojos de la ciudad están contando las lagrimas caer_

_Cada una, una promesa de lo que nunca encontraste_

-Kagome…- escucho tu voz llamándome, pero tu ya no estas conmigo. Cada promesa que me hiciste nunca te importo. ¡La preferiste a ella!

Preferiste amar un recuerdo a amarme a mi, que di todo por ti.

Me acerco lentamente al final de este alto edificio, la tétrica azotea me invita a pecar, a acabar con mi dolor…

_Grito en la noche por ti _

_No lo hagas verdad_

_No saltes_

_Las luces no te guiaran _

_Te están engañando _

_No saltes_

_No dejes ir los recuerdos _

_De ti y de mi _

_El mundo de ahí abajo ya no importa_

_Por favor no saltes_

Nada me importa, quiero acabar con todo, con tu recuerdo, con mi amor. Quiero olvidar que algún dia te ame importándome poco todo lo que me negaste.

Quiero alcanzar la paz. Quiero estar contigo…

-Inuyasha…

_Abres tus ojos _

_Pero no puedes recordar para que_

_La nieve cae en silencio _

_Pero tu no puedes sentirla… no mas_

Solo quiero soñar que estoy contigo, quiero que me ames como yo te amo a ti…

Miro hacia abajo, seria rápido acabar con este dolor que me mata tan lentamente..

Quiero empezar a vivir de nuevo…

_En algún lugar alla afuera_

_Te haz perdido en tu dolor_

_Tu sueñas con el final _

_Para comenzar de nuevo otra vez_

El sonido de las ambulancias y patrullas llegan a mis oídos, pero no podrán subir, puse una barrera alrededor de la azotea, no quiero audiencia a mi dolor.

Recuerdo el dia en que te conoci, estabas en un sueño profundo… al que Kikyo te habia condenado, era una chiquilla inexperta pero confie en ti y te libere. ¿Y como me pagaste?

Siempre llendote con ella, amándola a ella… siempre fue ella

_Grito en la noche por ti _

_No lo hagas verdad_

_No saltes_

_Las luces no te guiaran _

_Te están engañando _

_No saltes_

_No dejes ir los recuerdos _

_De ti y de mi _

_El mundo de ahí abajo ya no importa_

_Por favor no saltes no saltes_

-Señorita…-esa voz, volteo lentamente, unas orbes grices me miran con precaucion- por favor alejese de ahí….

No, no me alejare pienso mientras veo la orilla y me subo a ella.

-¡Quiero dejar de sentir este dolor!.- grito como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haga.

Sus ojos me miran analizándome fríamente, de repente se vuelven calidos.

-Kagome- no puedo evitar estremecerme, es el...

-¿Inuyasha?- no, no puede ser posible, la persona frente a mi era humana, no habia luna nueva.

Se acerca a mi sobresaltándome, haciéndome retroceder.

Siento que el borde se aleja de mis pies mientras un grito sale de mis labios.

El rápidamente me toma de la manos impidiendo que caiga al vacio.

_No se cuanto tiempo_

_Podre sostenerte tan fuerte_

_No se cuanto tiempo _

_Toma mi mano _

_Dale otra oportunidad _

_No saltes_

-No puedo…- las lagrimas me impedían verlo- te amo Inuyasha…

-¡No Kagome! No me dejes ahora que renuncie a mi pasado por ti…

-Lo siento… ya no puedo sostenerme…

-Te amo Kagome y no estoy dispuesto a vivir sin ti

-Tienes a Kikyo

-No, esa noche… cuando pensaste que mori por seguirla… -nego mientras trataba de jalarme hacia arriba sin éxito.- renuncie a mi lado youkai. Es por eso que ella no te dejo verme…

El habia renunciado a tanto por mi.

-Inuyasha… lo lamento…

_Grito en la noche por ti _

_No lo hagas verdad_

_No saltes_

_Las luces no te guiaran _

_Te están engañando _

_No saltes_

_No dejes ir los recuerdos _

_De ti y de mi _

_El mundo de ahí abajo ya no importa_

_Por favor no saltes no saltes_

Solte su agarre mientras caia al vacio.

Senti el aire a mi alrededor mientras lo hacia, y pude ver como el seguía mis pasos.

Te amo Inuyasha… fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de sentir como mi cuerpo impactaba contra el frio asfalto.

_Y si todo esto no puede detenerte…. Yo saltare por ti _

* * *

¿Que tal?

Si bueno no quedo como lo pense en un principio, pero esa cancion me llega hasta el alma, la escuche cuando mas la necesitaba, es por eso que a pesar de las criticas hacia Tokio Hotel soy su fan. Pues no es solo musica lo que componen sino que son historias que pueden sucederle a cualquiera

¿Reviews? n.n


End file.
